Going To School
by Krystal-Shards
Summary: Well, me, my friend, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Marik, and Yami Marik all go to school and bring forth chaos!
1. How it all somehow start's Updated

Er, hello once more, I know I haven't done much in quite awhile, but I think I was having a writer's block or something.. Anyway, to the point, I'm updating my story 'Going to school' , but not much, just a few change's... Oh ya, and once more, I changed my 'Secret name' to Kitara, it ain't Chibi Sakura anymore. =D  
  
P.S- Kairi is a friend of mine who I decided to put in my fiction just so ya know!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Kairi and Kitara, otherwise known as Kendra and Tanya, are at school-  
  
Kitara: -Yawn- Must... Stay... -snore-  
  
Ms. Sandra: TANYA?! ARE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN?!  
  
Kitara: Uh... No?  
  
Ms. Sandra: That's the second time today!!  
  
Kitara: No it's not!! It's the forth!! O_O  
  
Ms. Sandra: Even better!! Now you missed the math lesson!!  
  
Kitara: Oh... Poor 'ol me... I missed the math lesson...  
  
Ms. Sandra: Just so you know, there's a test tomorrow!  
  
Kitara: What?! You never told us that!!  
  
Ms. Sandra: I did to!!  
  
Kitara: Did not!!  
  
Ms. Sandra: I've been telling you for the past 3 week's!!  
  
Kitara: XP Oh, I see  
  
Ms. Sandra: Ya you see!!  
  
-The whole class start's laughing-  
  
-I, Kitara, then hudle into a small dark corner-  
  
-Half an hour later the bell ring's to go home-  
  
-Kairi somehow wounded up going to her dad's house but only to find her computer busted and had no choice but to come to my house because her PS2 wasn't working well, Muahahaha!! o_o; Forget I said that..-  
  
-Kitara is at home when the dorr bell suddenly ring's-  
  
-Kitara goes answer it with this look on her face: T_T-  
  
Kairi- Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitara- What the...??  
  
Kairi- Um, everything that I could have possibly played with at my house just suddenly broke so I decided to come her for awhile  
  
Kitara- -Hide's screw driver behind back- Oh, what a shame, heh... XD  
  
Kairi- Oh, and I brought your most detested enemi along with me  
  
Kitara- Eh? Who might that...-Voice is cut out by a gasp-   
  
-There, in the dorr way, stand's that evil, good for nothing, idiotic...-Continue's saying stuff along those line's-  
  
Kitara: WHY THE HELL IS MARIK HERE??  
  
Kairi: Uh, I dunno, I felt like bringing him along  
  
-Kitara suddenly run's upstair's to grab a bottle of windex (if you read my other story, you have most likely noticed it's my weapon of choice) and run's back down-  
  
Marik: O_O; -Run's around-  
  
Kitara: Come back here you mole person!!  
  
Kairi- Ahhh!! Don't do THAT! -She grab's Kitara by the shirt right when she was going to spray Marik face-  
  
Kitara- Hey!! I WAS doin' somethin if ya didn't notice!!  
  
Kairi- Ya trying to kill my... Er... Marik!!  
  
Kitara: Your Marik?  
  
Marik: Your Ma.. Er, me?  
  
Kairi: -Blush's, A LOT-  
  
-Kitara and Marik both stare bug-eyed-  
  
Kairi- What??  
  
Both: Uh...  
  
-After a lot of staring, they all go up stair's, and to their surprise they find Yami Bakura and Yami Marik both playing some racing game and Bakura sitting on KITARA'S bed, watching-  
  
Kitara: -Turn's red-  
  
Marik: Uh-oh...  
  
Kitara: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY FREAKIN ROOM?!  
  
Yami Marik: Um, well, we're playing Crash Team Racing and Bakura's sitting on your bed watching  
  
Kitara: -Run's to Yami Marik and hit's him with a spoon- (The reason it's a spoon is because I drew a picture of Yami Marik holding a spoon, I also now call him spoon man from that)  
  
Yami Marik: XD Ouch... Heavy spoooon...  
  
Kitara: Serve's you right! =D  
  
Everyone else: O.o;  
  
-BANG-  
  
Yami Bakura: Huh? -Look's back at screen- WHA?!  
  
-Kitara goes and look's at the screen- HA HA!!  
  
Yami Bakura: -Sniff- =(  
  
Kairi: What happened?  
  
Marik: I think his car exploded  
  
Kairi: I see  
  
-The next day, Kairi and Kitara went to school, and for some strange reason, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Yami Marik, and Marik decided to tag along to see how our everyday, typical day at school was- (They must have been REALLY bored)  
  
-At School-  
  
Ms. Sandra: Um, well, class, I do believe we have four NEW student's..   
  
-After intorducing them to the class, she began the math lesson, once more-  
  
Ms. Sandra: Tanya...  
  
Kitara: Yeeees....  
  
Ms. Sandra: DON'T YOU DARE FALLING ASLEEP AGAIN!!  
  
Kitara: O_O, Ok!! I promise I won't!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, well, I had a hard time trying to start it off due to the fact that it was kinda hard thinking how I could possibly get all those people to come to my school, hence the crapy 'Next day...' thing.. Well, I shall begin working on the newer version of chapter 2... 


	2. The Composition's Updated

Ok, next chapter, this is one of my favorite's BTW, it's pretty funny!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ms. Sandra: Ok class, today we are gonna write composition's!!  
  
Class: Awwww...  
  
Ms. Sandra: Oh, stop complaining! You could write it on whatever the heck you want!!  
  
Class: Pah...  
  
Ms. Sandra: Ok! Grab a pencil and a paper and start writing!!  
  
-Class just sit's there motionless-  
  
Ms Sandra: Oh, and did I mention it count's for 99.9 percent of your writing mark?  
  
Class: O___O  
  
Smart dude: Well, if you don't mind me asking, where's the other 00.1 percent?  
  
Ms. Sandra: Uh... I dunno... Somewhere I suppose...  
  
Smart dude: That is so not cool! I mean, if someone like I were to get a 20 on 20 or something, I'd be getting something that's NOT 100 percent in my report card! Because of you careless doing, 00.1 percent of my mark will be cut!!  
  
Ms. Sandra: Yes... Anyway, just get started on your composition.  
  
Smart dude: Buuuuut...  
  
-While he nag's the teacher, the rest get busy on there composition's-  
  
-Seto is somehow there, don't ask how, but he just came-  
  
Ms. Sandra: Oh ya, Seto, you owe me two composition's  
  
Seto: What?! Why must I give you two?!  
  
Ms. Sandra: Hmmm... Let me see... Oh ya!! You tried blowing up all the toilet's in the school!!  
  
Seto: But they were mocking me!! I will NOT tolerate such behavior!!  
  
Ms. Sandra: Toilet's can't mock!! They don't even have eye's or anything!  
  
Seto: Well THOSE one's do!  
  
Ms. Sandra: Riiiiight... -_-; Just give me the composition's, ok?  
  
Seto: Hmph... What a waste of time...  
  
Seto's composition's:  
  
1)Faith suck's, and so does the heart of the card's! 4/7/04  
  
Listen up you free loader of a paper! I'm not going to give you much of my thought's UNLESS you give me $12! So, will you pay?  
  
................Fine! Remain silent! But bare in mind that you won't get much out of me!! Now, faith suck's, and so do the heart of the card's, there for pathetic fool's such as Yugi and his little friend's... Thank-you. Ha ha ha!! I told you you woukdn't get much out of me!! Ah, too late! You refused the bargin!! Now you must listen...er...read my next one!!  
  
2)GOD CARD'S!! 4.7.04  
  
God card's... Yes, in the world of duel monster's there are such thing's as god card's... Do you wish to know more about then? Do you?? -He continue's screaming at the paper until he eventually decide's to speak for it, in a very weird voice, Seto say's: Yes Mr. Kaiba, I know it was very wrong of me to not want to hear about your first compostion, but now I'm making the right choice and deciding to listen to you- Ha! Well to bad!! I am no longer going to tell you anything!! -Goes back to weird voice: Oh no, I was to regect his offer- The end, that is my second composition.  
  
Marik's Composition:  
  
I want my body back!! 4.7.04  
  
Yes, that stupid imposter of me forcefully TOOK my body!! HA HA HA HA HA!! He think's HE'S going to rule the world! Well, I'll show him once I'm rule the world with Kairi as my queen!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That will teach him for taking thing's that aren't his!! He'll be begging for mercy at my feet!! And, I shall not just torture him, but everyone else as well!! ESPECIALLY Kitara, or as you like to call her, Tanya, I'll be spraying HER with windex from then on!! We'll see how she like's it!!  
  
Bakura's Composition:  
  
I love Kitara!! 4.7.04  
  
-As he is writing, he has this look on his face: =D- I LOVE KITARA!! YAY!! Yes, Yami Marik may to, BUT I DO MOOOORE!! (In the story, he does, and the thing is, I truly hate him, I got the idea from someone else...-cough cough- Ha!! Yami Marik well never have her!! She's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!! In your face Yami Marik!! Oh ya, same for whoever else may like/love her!! I am now done.  
  
Yami Marik's Composition:  
  
I SHALL RUUUULE THE WORLD!! FEAR ME!! HA HA HA!! 0.7.04  
  
-Insane laughter- Muahahaha!! I shall rule the world and everyone shall fear my wrath!! As I said, I shall rule the world, not Marik or his little friend Yami Bakura!! IT SHALL BE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh, and if Marik say's I stole his body, I did- I mean didn't!! He's lying!! I would NEVER do such a thing!! Never. Nope. Hasn't ever even crossed my mind. He's just trying to get me in trouble. What a mean person.  
  
Yami Bakura's Composition:  
  
I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!! NOT YAMI MARIK NOR MARIK!! 0.7.04  
  
Ha! He think's he'll rule the world!! Well, he has something very dissapointing coming to him! I shall be supreme ruler of this here planet! EVERYONE SHALL BE TRAPED IN THE SHADOW REALM AFTER THAT!! Well, except Tanya, Tanya's friend's, her family... And... Uh... Hey!! I do NOT like her!! Nooo!! I hate her! Yup. I do.  
  
Kitara's Composition:  
  
Die Marik!! Perish from my windex!! MUAHAHAHA!! 4.7.04  
  
Hmph... Marik, that little mole person, y do I call him that u ask? Well, he live's underground, does he not? He live's  
  
there wit all he's little mole friend's!! I hope 1 day that a human-sized bottle of windex  
  
come's knocking at his door and spare's so much windex in his eye's that he goes BLIIIND!!  
  
Muahahaha!! Then this world shall be rid of all worthless mole people!! Except 4 the 1's   
  
that may happen 2 still live underground.  
  
Kairi's Composition:  
  
I want a Lizard 4.7.04  
  
All I ever wanted was a cute little lizard. The only reason I DON'T have any and Kitara has about 5 of them  
  
is because my mom won't allow me to bring any inside the house. How dare she spoil my youthness!!  
  
I can't wait until I'm older and get to move out of this house and I'll be able to buy myself soooo many  
  
lizard's that I wouldn't even be able to count them all!! Ha!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so that chapter was all about composition's, but I for one enjoyed writing these because most of them  
  
didn't make much sence, the only one that actually did was Kairi's, I suppose she enjoy's  
  
being normal, unlike myself who'd rather be insane. =D 


	3. We Continue

Hello! This is the continuation of the "Trist" guy! Ilike this chapter aswell...Well,enjoy!  
  
Trist Guy:AHHHH! NOT "INU-YASHA" GIRL!!  
  
Kairi:Ohhhhhhhhhhh,Inu-Yasha!!  
  
Trist Guy:SHE WONT STOP!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!!  
  
*They All Back Away*  
  
Chibi Sakura:I WANT TO CHANGE THE MIND!!  
  
*Chibi Sakura Jump On A Light And Starts To Swing*  
  
Chibi Sakura:WEEEEEEE!  
  
*Ryou Jumps Up And Grabs The Light,Causing Chibi Sakura To Fall Off*  
  
Chibi Sakura:X____X  
  
Ryou:Ack! Are you ok?!  
  
Chibi Sakura:I...Want...  
  
Ryou:Ya? What??  
  
Chibi Sakura:I...Want...To...  
  
Ryou:YES?!  
  
*Chibi Sakura Jumps Up*  
  
Chibi Sakura:I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!  
  
Ryou:O__O  
  
Chibi Sakura:Sings In Japanese,Then,Suddenly Stops  
  
(This Part is based on our secret headquaters,mine and Kairis)  
  
Chibi Sakura Says This In A british Accent:  
  
Hi! As you can see I have no arms or legs,but that doesnt stop me from dancing does it? Would you like to see me dance?  
  
Marik:Ok...  
  
*Chibi Sakura Goes On Knees And Hides Arms And Starts To Wobble*  
  
Marik:THATS NOT DANCING!!  
  
Chibi Sakura Still Has A British Accent:Well,I told you I dont have any arms or legs!  
  
Marik:Hmph...  
  
Chibi Sakura:=D  
  
Trist Guy:Um...Shall we begin? Now all of you have been called here because ur...Er...Different...Especially Tanya Here...  
  
Chibi Sakura:I will spit acid in your eyes and blind you! Or shall I kill your mommy with an ax,you chose!  
  
Trist Guy:None!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Ok...  
  
Trist Guy:Ug...Now,you have all given "Strange" essays...  
  
Chibi Sakura:Say in a robot voice now:All you base,belong to us!  
  
Trist Guy:What?! Oh please,I dont even know what a base is!  
  
Chibi Sakura:British Voice Again:Hi! As you can see,I have no arms or legs,but that doesnt stop me from dancing,does it? Would you like to see me dance? 


	4. The Zoo

Ok,I got a bunch of reviews saying that I shouldnt call other type of stories "Boring",so il just say im not fond of them.Oher then those,the rest of the reviews were amazing.Thanks all you pplz! Oh-ya,u may be wondering what happened to my other story,well,I dont have anymore ideas,so until I get some new ideas,its going to be put off.  
  
Well,enjoy this chapter!  
  
Trist Guy:STOP THAT!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:WAZZ UP?!  
  
Trist Guy:NOTHING!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:I see dead people!  
  
Trist Guy:YOU KNOW WHAT I SEE?!  
  
Chibi Sakura:No,what?  
  
Trist Guy:A GIRL SOON TO BE DEAD!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:For real?! Who?  
  
Trist Guy:YOU!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Cool! Im going to be dead!  
  
Trist Guy:UG!! What would be your last words to yourself?!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Run Bitch Run!!!  
  
Trist Guy:YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A BITCH?!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Hehehehehehe! Eat me!!!  
  
Trist Guy:STOP USING PROFANITY!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Jello is squishy! *Squishy*  
  
Trist Guy:Little girl,whats your fathers name?  
  
Chibi Sakura:Daddy  
  
Trist Guy:Whats hes last name?  
  
Chibi Sakura:Daddy  
  
Trist Guy:WHATS YOUR DADDYS FULL NAME?!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Daddy Daddy!!  
  
Trist Guy:Shoots all of them out of the room:OUT!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Ok! Bye mushroom!!  
  
Trist Guy:Arg...  
  
Ryou:Maybe we should have left her to roam the school...  
  
Kairi:She would have blown it up...  
  
Chibi Sakura:Lived is to devil as 35914 is to 41953!!  
  
Everyone:Huh?  
  
Chibi Sakura:=D  
  
Everyone:Oooooooooooooook...  
  
*Now there back in class*  
  
Mrs.Sandra:How did it go?  
  
Ryou:She drove the guy crazy...  
  
Mrs.Sandra:Oh god...  
  
*Now they went home*  
  
*The next day*  
  
Mrs.Sandra:Ok,now were gonna go on a feild trip!!  
  
Class:Where?  
  
*Chibi Sakura is still hyper*  
  
Chibi Sakura:WHERE WHERE WHERE?!  
  
Mrs.Sandra:The zoo  
  
Class:The zoo? Cool!  
  
*At the zoo*  
  
Ryou:PONIES!! YAY!!  
  
Yami Marik and Yami Bakura:Hmmmm...Lets try and rule the world with these creatures!! Muahahahaha!!  
  
Chibi Sakura:Lizards! Wheeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Kairi:Tigers! Cool!  
  
*Marik Follows*  
  
Kaiba:Hmph...She think my thought arent worth 10$...  
  
*With Ryou*  
  
Ryou:PONIES!! YAY! SUCH FUN!  
  
*He Grabs One And Starts Riding It*  
  
Ryou:Wheeeeeeeeeee!  
  
*With Yami Marik And Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura:MAUHAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO RULE THE WORLD!!  
  
Yami Marik:Yes...Then I will have the Pharoah...Bwahahahaha!!  
  
Yami Bakura:But how will we rule these creatures...There so...Er...Mindless...How about the rod?  
  
Yami Marik:The rod will never concer these brainless creatures!  
  
Yami Bakura:Yes they will!  
  
Yami Marik:They will not!  
  
*They fight*  
  
*With Chibi Sakura*  
  
Chibi Sakura:Rolling rolling rolling,keep em lizards rolling,rolling rolling Meow! Why meow? Bope...  
  
*With Kairi*  
  
Kairi:Oooooooooooooooooo...A tiger!!  
  
*Back With Yami Marik And Bakura*  
  
Yami Marik:Fine! Will use the rod! But It wont work!  
  
Yami Bakura:Hurry up!  
  
*Rod Flashes,all the animals r being controlled,well,a cow is anyway...*  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura:O__O JUST ONE ANIMAL?!  
  
Yami Marik:I guess so...Oh-well,will have to do with what we have I suppose...  
  
Bakura:I guess so...  
  
*They now rampage out with the cow under controle*  
  
Both:MUAHAHAHAHAHA! WE HAVE A COW AND WERE NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!  
  
People Around:Hardly Look Up:Some:Like we care...  
  
Both:Our plans are crushed...  
  
Chibi Sakura Comes Out Of Nowhere Saying:ALL YOUR BASE BELONG TO US!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*Finally,they all go home*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got bored of this chapter,so I decided to stop,lol... 


End file.
